A Miraculous Ladybug Tale: Chouette Saga
by Pkstarshooter
Summary: Watch and join my OC Remy Lamont as he juggles and struggles living out his teenage life while also trying to help save Paris alongside the dynamic duo Ladybug and Chat Noir! Might be some pairings later on, depends on the feedback I get.
1. Owl's Birth

**Warnings: I don't think there's really anything in this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, I'm pretty sure Jeremy does? I DO however, own Remy**

 **I hope you guys enjoy, this is my first time posting anything on here and it's rather confusing actually.**

* * *

It was a normal sunny day in the city of love and as usual I found myself bored of the day again.

I had just come home from school and nothing really interesting happened today. In class I sat in my usual spot in the back corner trying to pay attention and learn something. Chloe was annoying as usual since she kept pissing off Ms. Bustier because she kept trying to do makeup in class. The cutie Marinette was fawning over Adrien while he was completely oblivious as usual. There was Alya updating her blog on Ladybug, which I follow religiously since Ladybug and Chat Noir are the only interesting things to bless this city. My other classmates probably did things too but I didn't really pay too much attention to them since they were most likely also doing their usual things, like Nino not paying attention or Nathanial doodling.

I sighed a deep sigh and headed for my room, in the process I walked passed my parents, half-heartedly greeting my mother and father as I began to walk up the stairs to my room. They were at the kitchen table eating together and I usually sat with them but today I just wasn't up to it.

"Remus Drew Lamont, don't you dare walk up those stairs without giving your mother a hug!" My mother almost shrieked at me and I swore I could feel her death gaze on the back of my head, I groaned and turned around to go to the kitchen to embrace my mother. Why does she have to do this all the time? "Don't you groan at me young man, I need to savor your hugs because one day you'll grow up and leave your father and I for a life of your own."

"She's right ya know?" My father chuckled and came over from the other side of the table to ruffle my hair. "You're growing up too fast."

"Guys.. calm down, I still have a ways to go! You act like I'm leaving tomorrow sheesh." I smiled and shook my head, even if I was having the worst day of my life my parents were still there for me. "I'm going up to my room, I don't feel well today so is it ok if you guys give me some space?"

"Well..if you really need it." My mom was a bit hesitant and concerned but I knew she'd comply since I've requested this before.

"T..thanks guys, I love you both" I grinned at them reassuringly and headed up to my room, I tossed my bag aside and went to snuggle up in my blankets but I see a weird looking box set on my pillow. It must be something my mom got me? I think to myself as I bend over to pick it up. It's a weird hexagon shaped box with some strange red designs on the front. A jewelry box? I take a guess before slowly opening it and all of a sudden a bright orb blinds me and some weird thing materializes in front of me.

"What the?!" I jump back in surprise and take a look at the thing, it looked like some sort of weird bird. I stood there awestruck and unsure of what to do next "Uh..?"

"Greetings Remus. I'm a Kwami and I can grant you special abilities." The weird bird thing or Kwami whatever informed me and I couldn't believe what I was seeing or hearing, did I fall asleep or something? Maybe this was just a dream, I'll just go along with it then I guess. "You can't speak to anyone of me or your powers."

"H..hello uh..Kwami thing? I'm probably dreaming or whatever but some spice to my life would be cool, even if it's only in a dream." I responded to the bird and took a step forward towards it. "Call me Remy by the way."

"Alright Remy, my name is Avirr and you're not in a dream, this is reality." The Kwami thing called Avirr flew onto my arm and pecked it hard.

"OW! W..what the heck?!" I flailed my arm around to shake Avirr off but it wouldn't come off. "W..why are you here? Get off!" It finally got off my arm and levitated in front of me again.

"You need to go fight strong foes and I will help you, all you need to say is 'Take Flight' while wearing the feather brooch that was in the box to transform and 'Fowl Play' to activate your special power." Avirr tells me as I try to grasp everything that he says and generally everything that's happening. I'm still freaked out but I decide to give it a try since I was dying for some excitement anyways. I almost forgot about the box he came from and I pick it up and see the feather brooch and pin it on.

"Avirr, Take Flight!" I say aloud, and Avirr gets sucked into the pendant. I instinctively feel the urge to do some sweet dramatic poses as a superhero suit begins to appear on me and a cape for a finishing touch. "Wow! I'm actually a superhero? Like Ladybug and Chat Noir?!" I grow excited and I fist pump into the air. I didn't do anything to deserve this cool Kwami but I'm glad I was chosen! My excitement was cut short as a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Remus! What are you doing up there?" I hear my mother call out from downstairs and my eyes widen as her footsteps approach. Crap! WHAT DO I DO?!

"MOM I SAID TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" I respond quickly as I dive towards my bed and under my blankets, making sure she doesn't see me. I hear the door creak open slowly and my mother stepping in.

* * *

If I did anything wrong, please tell me nicely. I'm a delicate flower.

Leave a review and a fav so I know if you guys like this c:

\- Kyo


	2. First Flight

My mother walked towards me, and I hoped that I was totally covered by my blanket so that she wouldn't see me in my suit.

"Remus? What in the world are you up to?" she inquired and I could have sworn she could hear my heart beat. I quickly faked a cough and a loud groan so that she wouldn't bother me anymore.

"Mom please." I feigned weakness with a raspy voice, hoping it was enough for her to get the hint. I heard her sigh and she pat the place where she assumed my shoulder was.

"If you need us, just call us ok?" she said as she left my room and closed the door behind her. I waited and made sure the coast was really clear before I bounded out of my bed. I wiped the sweat of my forehead and let out a breath of relief. My first day as a hero and I manage to almost mess it all up. Oh well, I didn't and that's all that matters right now to me. I was chosen but why was I chosen? There wasn't any villain outside today, and Chat Noir and Ladybug don't seem like they need help so why? I pondered for a while but came to no conclusion. I guess I'll just go test out my powers then.. I went over to my window and tentatively opened it before I stared out at the streets of Paris, they seemed to be less busier today so I could do this without being seen. I'm an owl, I'm guessing? The Kwami looked like a bird and birds can fly. I don't know if I can do this for sure but I feel like I can. I took a deep breath and hoped I wouldn't die. I'm crazy. Why do I trust my instinct on JUMPING OUT A WINDOW? I shook my head and sighed, then I went for it. I closed my eyes and spread out my arms, trying not to think about my body splattering on the pavement below. I opened my eyes as soon as I felt myself being propelled forward.

"I'm doing it! I'm flying!" I exclaimed and I felt myself wobble a bit as I tried to keep my flight stable. I had no where specific in mind to go so I decided to fly near the top of the Eiffel Tower and take a break to think. As soon as I perched I looked at the view before me and suddenly remembered something Avirr told me, something about an evil that got stronger. Is that why Ladybug and Chat Noir need help? I'm just a lowly newbie though. I hugged my knees to my chest and all of a sudden I heard a strange beeping coming from my brooch. "What the? What does that mean?" I mumbled to myself as the black part of the brooch was fading and I started to panic, am I reverting back to normal? I haven't even done anything important yet, and more importantly. "I'm on the TOP OF THE EIFFEL TOWER!" I quickly jumped off and took flight again and I was afraid I would be seen detransforming in plain sight since I didn't know when I would revert exactly. I hid in a tree until I was my old self again and Avirr came back out and plopped himself onto my hand, looking tired.

"I require some ravioli at once." he demanded before promptly passing out. I freaked out since; One, I was stuck in a tree and Two, I didn't have any money on me to buy any ravioli! Is Avirr going to die?! I started hyperventilating and panicking. I manage to almost reveal myself and kill my Kwami the first day! If I'm one of Paris's superheroes, then Paris is screwed.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wrote it at 7:47 am so just tell me if there are mistakes I guess.

Sorry if this chapter is short. I'll try to make them longer in the future!  
\- Kyo


End file.
